Everything Perfect
by fanwriter10101
Summary: He had lost her, the one thing that mattered to him the most. He then found a way to bring her back and so he left to bring her back, no matter the cost. One-Shot.


**Hello there! How are you all doing? Good I hope! So, I watched the latest movie and I was like hey, this is pretty good! So, I had the idea of a store going already, but I knew that I wasn't going to start another story and guess what I did? One-shot! Now, this is a very, very, short one shot and as such it's gonna leave out a LOT of details and much of the movie. With that said, this is my try at romance? Yh, not so good at that. Also, take this one-shot as a challenge so PM me if you want to take up a challenge like this.**

It wasn't supposed to end this way. It was supposed to be a happy conclusion, where the hero saved the girl he loved in the end and live happily together. That was how everything was supposed to go, to end. Yet, nothing went like that. Instead, the hero had lost the girl he loved. There would be no happy conclusion for him. He wasn't able to save her. He wouldn't be able to have children with her. He would never grow old with her, watching their children venture off into the new world he and others had created. He had been robbed of happiness, _again._

"No…" He cried as he held her close to him, her life fading from her eyes.

"P-Please, d-don't cry…" She breathed out, a smile gracing her delicate face. Her skin, already pale as it was, was losing its color. Her white eyes, that shinned like the moon itself, were fading fast. She was dying, and he could do nothing.

"Shh, please don't talk. I'll make this alright! I'll save you!" He promised as tears trickled down his whiskered cheeks. He was desperately wanted to save her, yet he knew that he could not. For all of his powers, for all of his abilities, he was useless. For he, a mortal, did not have the capabilities to challenge the gods. She smiled painfully as she raised her hand and cupped his cheeks. He was her other half, her soulmate, her love, her sun. She had wanted to stay with him a bit longer, but…

"P-Please don't c-cry, N-Naruto-Kun. Y-Your tried y-your best…" She said as she kept on smiling. Even in death she smiled, and yet she still looked beautiful, despite the life slowly leaving her.

"I'm s-so sorry…" Naruto cried. That was all he could do, cry. The girl smiled as she used the last of her strengths to lift up her head, her lips meeting his as she kissed him tenderly, yet with so much passion. His tears mixing in as he returned her kiss. As the kiss ended, he kept his forehead with hers as she breathed in her last breath.

"I love you, Naruto-Kun…" With her final confession, she finally passed, her soul claimed by the Shinigami, forever lost to him. He choked up as he cried, cuddling her body. The sky thundered as it started to rain, no, pouring.

"I love you too, Hinata…" He said through his anguish. It was as if somebody had stabbed him with a knife in his heart and then twisted it. He had lost the one that had mattered to him the most on his life. He had lost his light.

"S-Serves her r-right for not a-accepting me…" He clutched her close to him as he heard the man who was responsible for her death. A man who was also dying due to the method he chose to kill her.

"I-If c-can't have her, no one can!" The man, skin pale as snow, laughed like a madman, but soon his laughing ceased. An oppressive aura fell upon him as he fell down into his keens, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"You…" Naruto whispered out darkly, his Chakra so dense, so thick, that it was now visible all around him. He slowly and gently laid down his love and started to stand up. Slowly, he walked up to the man, the man who had ruined everything for some foolish reason that his ancestor had left behind. Naruto could count on his figure of all the people he hated and despised, but this man before him? He absolutely _loathed_ him, he loathed, despised, hated Toneri Otsutsuki.

"You killed her…" Naruto whispered darkly as he looked down at the ancient Otsutsuki, the Rinne Sharingan, looking straight down at Toneri, who could only widen his eyes at the blond that stared down at him.

"I-Impossible…" Toneri whispered out fearfully. How was this possible?! Only that Uchiha had something close to the Rinne Sharingan! Black balls of five basic natures floated behind Naruto, giving him a more fearful look.

"You…will die." Naruto said, as if delivering a final judgment. He raised his hand as the Truth-Seeking Balls formed into pure black roads. With eyes that showed no emotions, he dropped his hand and the black rods shot forward, impaling the dying man in multiple places. Toneri didn't even had a chance to breath as all the life was snuffed out of him, his body bleeding from all over the places. Naruto merely watched the dead Otsutsuki with utter hate and contempt. Killing him changed nothing. Hinata was still dead, her soul consumed by the Shinigami. Turning around, he walked up to the dead body of the girl he loved. Gently, he picked her up. Tears welled up in his now blue eyes as he looked down at her. She was smiling, even in death.

"Naruto! Are you ok!?" He heard a voice, followed by the sounds footsteps running towards him. He didn't say anything as he turned around and began to walk, passing the shocked look of the group of people that had approached.

"No…" A pink haired woman said as she covered her mouth with her hand, tears starting to form at the sight before her. Hinata was dead and Naruto? He looked lost, broken, and dead. Slowly, he walked past them, headed back to the village. It would be a day of mourning form him, for Hinata's family, her friends, and the village.

 **Next Night:**

The next day came and went as the sun had already set. As expected, the day he had brought her body back was a day of mourning. He had shut himself off from the rest of the village, from the rest of the world. Nothing mattered to him now. He felt like zombie, going through the simple motions of living, barely.

 _"Naruto, please open up!"_ A muffled voice from the other side of his apartment door spoke as it originator knocked on it. His friends, primarily Sakura, were trying to get through to him, thought he didn't care.

 _"She's…gone…"_ He thought as he stared at the wall. He had done this for hours, just staring at the wall, thinking of yesterday. This went on for the rest of the night as he refused to leave his apartment. She was the most perfect thing that happened to her, and he was a fool to ignore her when they were young.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered as tears traveled down his cheeks. The knocking on his door ceased as he kept on looking at the wall. He had lost his fire, his will.

This went on for days, then weeks, and months. He rarely left his apartment, barely ate enough to get by and he looked miserable overall. His friends had tried repeatedly to break him out of the spell he had fallen under, but it no one could fix a broken heart, especially his. Love was a luxury for him, and unconditional love was more so. He had gained just that for a brief second, before it was ripped away.

"Another failure…" Naruto said to himself, his eyes had bags under them as he cleared the table of the various different materials. Weeks ago, he had started research in various methods to bring her back, but none worked. The only way he could have brought her back was by through Uzumaki Clan Oni-Masks, but they were all destroyed by the Snake during the war. His powers were unable to bring back the dead that the Shinigami had consumed. His hands balled into fists as he slammed then on the table.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he crushed the Otsutsuki. He had used the vary same sealing method that his father had used against Kurama, dragging Hinata's soul into the stomach of the Shinigami. He stood up as he grabbed more sealing paper, he wasn't going to give up!

 **Months later:**

"Nothing…" He said to himself, with no emotions behind his voice. Looking up at the ceiling as he wondered what should he try next? Closing his eyes, he let sleep overtake him. He hadn't slept in a week. As he dreams, he dreamed of a perfect world, in a world where she was alive.

 _"Wake up, young Uzumaki."_ He heard a voice, a very familiar voice.

"Sage…" Naruto spoke as he opened his eyes. Turning around, he came face-to-face with the originate of Ninjutsu. The man who had given these powers during the war.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Naruto questioned, venom in voice as he looked at the old Sage with hatred. He hated the Otsutsuki, he hated them all. They had brought nothing but death and misery to this world. The Sage's mother enslaved humanity with an iron fist. The Sage himself failed to keep the peace that followed. His children feuded after his death. And even after the death of the Sage's line, his brother's line managed to screw things up.

 _"I know that you are angry at me, at my family…"_ The Sage started as Naruto narrowed his eyes, fury in them as they shifted into the Rinne Sharingan, boring holes into the Sage. Hagoromo frowned as he saw the hate in Naruto's eyes He knew that he had no one but his family to blame for Naruto's loss.

 _"I'm sorry for your loss, young Naruto…"_ The Sage started as Naruto tightened his fist, keeping silent. The Sage sighed as he brought his hand forward. Opening the hand, he reveled a purple like stone in his hand.

"What is that?" Naruto questioned curtly, looking at the stone with curiosity. The stone felt…powerful, as if it housed the very destructive force within it.

 _"This is not a mere stone, as you have already figured. This stone, which I found long ago during my long life, is a stone of great power. I spent years trying to find it's origin and I believe that it represents and governs over the destructive forces of the universe. This is a stone of unimaginable power that is not to be taken lightly."_ The Sage explained as Naruto lost all interest in the stone.

"And? What purpose would you have in reveling me this stone and its powers? This is a waste of my time. I should be trying to find a way to bring Hinata back, not play with some stones." Naruto stated, intent on leaving.

 _"There is more."_ The Sage said as Naruto stopped and looked at the Sage intently.

"Go on." Naruto stated as the Sage sighed, that girls death had truly changed him.

 _"While this stone may contain the power of destructive forces, there are five others like this stone, each governing a different aspect of the universe. I do not know what they are, but I do know that if they govern the different aspect of the universe, then there has to exist one about reality and soul."_ The Sage explained as Naruto's eyes widened. If he could fine those stones, then he might be able to bring her back…

 _"I know what you are thinking, and I will say that there might be a chance. The Shinigami is a god that transcends the creation of the universe. It might be possible to bring her back or it might be not."_ The Sage said as Naruto started to walk up to him.

"I'll take those chances." Naruto said as he reached for the stone, but the Sage closed his hand, infuriating Naruto.

 _"Before you allow the stone to embed into your hand, you must first release Kurama."_ The Sage stated as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He questioned, not like Kurama was jailed, hell, the Fox could leave anytime he wanted.

 _"If you allow the stone to embed into your hand, it will destroy and absorb Kurama into itself, effectively killing him. I cannot allow that."_ The Sage stated, a serious look on his face. He would not allow one of his children to die.

 _"Well, this is it Kurama…"_ Naruto spoke to the tailed beast. While he and Kurama had become friends, almost brothers even, Hinata was too important to Naruto and for once in his life he was going to be selfish. He heard the chuckling deep in the recesses of his mind.

 _ **"This isn't a goodbye Naruto, merely a see you later. Go bring back your mate."**_ Kurama said with grin as Naruto smiled, thankful that the Fox was understanding.

 _"I will."_ He replied as he made the seal to release Kurama into the world once more. Seeing that Kurama was finally released, the Sage nodded and opened his hand once more.

 _"The stone is highly reactive to Chakra and is attracted to it. The larger one's reserves, the greater the attraction. Your reserves are the largest there can be and as such the stones will natural be attracted to you. I theorized that the stones need some kind of device to work, however, the fact that Chakra can easily supply them with the power they need, your bare hand will do fine. Just make sure you keep your reserves growing, or else they will bleed you dry."_ The Sage warned as Naruto nodded, brining his right hand forward. His hand had regrown thanks to his unnatural regenerative abilities.

As he closed the gap, small sparks of lighting started to form before the stone latched onto his hand, imbedding itself just on top of the knuckle of his forefinger. Just then, Naruto felt unimaginable power flow though him. It was as if he could take on anything with ease.

"Where can I find the others?" Naruto questioned as the Sage hummed.

" _Not on this world, you won't find them. They could be anywhere in this universe. It will be your task to finding them."_ The Sage answered as Naruto nodded before everything faded. His eyes shot open as he raised his right had up to get a better view. There, he could see the purple stone embedded in the back of his hand, feeding off of his Chakra. Tightening his right hand into a fist, he stood up from his chair and quickly began packing everything he would need. If the other stones were located off this planet, then he would have to leave this world behind in search of them. If there was one good thing that came out of his fight with Toneri, it was that he could breath in space just fine. Something to do with Chakra.

"Time to go." Naruto muttered to himself opened to door to his apartment and started to head out of the village.

"Naruto! I've been looking all over the place for you!" Naruto cursed his luck. He was just about to step outside of the village gates before Sakura had stopped him. What did she want?

"What do you want?" He questioned as Sakura gained a tick mark on her forehead but calmed herself.

"The Hokage would like to see you, he says you know what it's about." Sakura stated as Naruto frowned before he turned.

"Tell him no. Have someone else take the position." Naruto answered as Sakura blinked at that before she realized what he had meant. Kakashi had offered Naruto the position of Hokage.

"B-But it's your dream!" Sakura argued as Naruto's frown deepened.

"No…the only dream I have now is to bring her back…" Naruto replied as Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, she's dead! You need to move on!" Sakura reasoned, but she felt her knees grow weak as she collapsed onto the ground. Looking up, she gulped in fear as she saw Naruto's eyes. Eyes full of rage, anger, sadness, regret and so much more.

"I will bring her back." He said, leaving no room for discussion. With that final conversation he finally walked out the village gates before he slowly started to levitate before he shot up into the sky. Never to be seen again in the village for a very long time.

 **Many Years Later:**

Dead bodies littered the ship as the ship burned from enemy fire. Upon the dead was man, still alive, holding on thanks to his godly blood.

"Rejoice!" He heard that crazed man chant and commence a sermon dedicated to his lord, Thanos. A Titan who wield a golden gantlet with six depressions in it, for the six infinity stones.

"I have to say Asgardian, you fought well." Thanos commented but received no reply as the wounded man could only look at his brother who stood a few feet's away from Thanos before a green beast attack Thanos.

 _"Hulk"_ The wounded god thought, but it was futile. Thanos was stronger and in the final act, another wonder Asgardian sent the beast away, hurdling through space towards Earth.

"A mistake." Thanos stated as he grabbed the wounded god known as Thor before looking at the gods brother.

"Give me the stone or your brother dies." Thanos stated as Thor's brother, Loki, watched his brother get tortured, brutally. Finally, he had enough of seeing his brother tortured and decided to hand over the Space Stone. Thanos grinned in victory as he reached for the Space Stone. He might have not found the Power Stone, but all in due time.

"I will be taking that." A voice spoke from all around them as they all looked around the room to find the owner. Loki, however, looked back at the Space Stone, only to find it missing from his hand. Thanos had taken note of that as well.

"Where is the Space Stone?" Thanos questioned Loki, who could only look on in shock.

"I-It was here, in my hand…" Loki answered. Just where had it gone to?

"Right here." They all turned to the right to find the owner of the voice, the Space Stone in his hand. He had blond sun kissed hair and deep blue eyes. He had three whiskers like marks on each cheek and his skin was a bit tanned. But that wasn't what caught their attention, it was the Power Stone in his right hand.

"Give me those Stones, boy." Thanos ordered, bring forth his gantlet hand, expecting the intruder to hand it over. The said intruder looked at Thanos before bringing the Stone over to his right hand.

"No." He answered, crushing the Tesseract with his bare hands. Eyeing the Space Stone, he picked it up and brought it close to his hand as it shot into it, embedding itself. A wave of power washed over Naruto as he could feel the very fabric of space. He was now the master of space itself. Thanos did not look pleased at this outcome.

"Kill him." He ordered his 'children' who obeyed his command and attempted to kill the blond, only for their attempts to fail as their attacks merely phased through him. The blond looked at them with no interest as a portal opened up from underneath him, allowing him to fall through it before it closed. He had escaped effortlessly. In their whole life as servants of Thanos, they had never failed him. Now they had. Thanos was enraged. He was so close to gaining the first stone, and it was stolen from him! He raised his had and grabbed the assaulting hand from his right.

"You think you can beat me?" He questioned as he crushed Loki's hand before brutally throwing Loki across the room and into the wall. Thanos frowned as he turned.

"There is no point in staying here." Thanos said as he turned and began leave, but not before ordering the vessel he was on destroyed. Asgard was destroyed and this was what remained of most of the Asgardians. Thor could only watch as the ship burned, the horrible stench of burning flesh soon knocked him out. He could only hope that someone would find him.

 **With Naruto:**

"Soon…" Naruto said as he stared at the back of his right hand. He now had two stones, with only four more to go. He sighed as he rested in a chair in his personal dimension. It had been years since he had set out to find the so-called Infinity Stones as they were called. He had been searching for them and in the process that he had found a whole universe full of many different kinds of creatures and species. He had discovered whole civilizations that were far more developed technological. He would love to show the many thinks he had seen to Hinata…

"I will find a way…" He muttered to himself as he closed his eyes. He hadn't forgotten his personal mission to bring her back to live. Now, he was a few stones closer to achieving his goal.

"So, that was Thanos." He said as he thought over his next course of action. Thanos had an army, a large very large army. Servants that were searching for the stones. If Naruto knew anything, it was that Thanos would lead him to the other stones. With that, a plan formed in his head. He would let Thanos do all the work and in the end, he would act, taking all remaining Infinity Stones. Nothing, no power, would keep him from achieving his goal. With that final though, he drifted off into sleep, with dreams of the girl he loved.

 **Many Days Later:**

For days he had watched Thanos, and thus far the alien had collected three other stones and was about to collect his forth stone. He was right in letting Thanos find the stones for him as he would have had a very difficult time in acquiring the Soul Stone. Thanos quest for finding the Stones led him to country called Wakanda, a highly technologically advance nation on Earth. Thanos had sent his army to rid of the obstacles while he fought the so-called Avengers and the Guardians on the planet Titan for the Time Stone. Naruto merely observed the battle on Earth, while his clone observed the battle on Titan. Once Thanos had won on Titan, his clone had dismissed itself to tell its creator.

"He is here." Naruto said to himself as Thanos walked through a portal, intent on taking the Mind Stone from a being called Vision. He watched as the Avengers and others tried to stop him while one of them tried to destroy the Stone. Though Naruto knew that even if they destroyed it, Thanos would simple turn back time as he had the Time Stone. And it happened as he had theorized. Thanos chuckled as he let the Mind Stone settle in his gantlet.

"Now, all I need are the two other stones." Thanos, proclaimed as the other's grimaced at that. Thanos had already become far too powerful and if he gained the other two, he would be unstoppable. However, in less then a second, Thanos head was separated from his body. They all looked at the dead Titan, stunned at how easily Thanos was killed. Turing to his killer, they relaxed. If he had killed Thanos, then he wasn't an enemy.

"I must thank you, Thanos." The killer spoke as he grabbed the gantlet. They quickly became alerted. Why did the man say that? No, why did he pick up the gantlet.

"I advise that you not do that." Captain America warned the killer, who paid him no attention as he inspected the gantlet. The man applied pressure on the gantlet, shattering it into pieces. Thor, who was seeing this, was stunned. That gantlet was supposed to be vary powerful, created at the very place his hammer and axe were created! If this man could simple crush the gantlet then he must be very powerful. As the man picked up the four stones, Thor's eyes widened.

"Do not let him use those stones!" Thor yelled as he remembered that this very man had the last two stones. As he tried to strike the man down with his axe, he found himself phasing through the man. They all watched with batted breath as the four remaining stones embedded themselves inside the mans right hand. A shock wave was sent throughout the area as the six Infinity Stones radiated power.

"Finally…" Naruto said as he opened his eyes, his Rinne Sharingan slightly altered due to the immense power of the Infinity Stones. Now, he had the power to bring her back. Focusing om the Infinity Stones, he pictured her, Hinata. Then, with a snap of his fingers, everything changed around him as the ghostly appearance of the Shinigami appeared before him.

 **"What do you want, mortal?"** The Shinigami questioned as it stared down at Naruto, who looked back without even flinching.

"Give her back." Naruto responded as the Shinigami simply stared at the blond.

 **"Who?"** The entity questioned as Naruto's eyes shifted and he glared at the Shinigami.

"Hinata Hyuga." Naruto demanded. The Shinigami merely looked at the blond before it waved one of it's hand, brining forth the girl Naruto had done all those for. Naruto's breath hitched as he saw her, it was as if she hadn't changed at all.

 **"Then, you must give me the six stones."** The Shinigami demanded as Naruto blinked.

"You can have them. I don't care about them. All I care about his her." Naruto said, agreeing to the Shinigami's demand. The death god proceeded to yank the stones out of Naruto's hand, which left the said blond's hand in pain, but to him it was all worth it.

 **"Very well, mortal. You can have her."** The Shinigami stated as it took the stones, while handing Hinata to her. Naruto gently took hold of her as he looked at her face. She looked like she was sleeping. The surroundings changed and soon they were back to where Naruto was originally.

"Hinata…" He spoke as she moved in his arms. He held her close, as if it was all a dream and she would vanish any second.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to come with us." Captain America tried to apprehend him, but before he could reach out, the blond opened up a portal underneath him and fell through with Hinata in his arms. The portal closed, leaving the rest of the people confused. Thanos was beaten, the world was still here. Everything worked out in the end it seems like, other than the loss of Vision.

 **With Naruto and Hinata:**

The blond simple stared at her, checking once more to see if she was alive, checking to see if this wasn't an illusion.

"Hinata…" He whispered to himself as he caressed her cheek as she leaned into his touch.

"Naruto…" She called out to him in her sleep as Naruto smiled. He had finally brought her back and he would never let anything harm her. He leaned down to kiss her and as he did, her arms circled around his neck and pushed him down to her as she kissed him back. His eyes widened slightly before he closed them and deepened the kiss. He soon separated as he stared into the lavender eyes that he had come to love so much.

"Naruto-kun…" She called out to him with a smile on her face as Naruto smiled back. Everything was perfect now.

"Welcome back, Hinata-Chan…" He replied as he kissed her once more. Yes, everything was perfect once more.

 **I hope that was good, I mean, it's pretty cheesy sometimes, ok, the whole time. Regardless, leave a like and review and PM me if you want to take this challenge! Also keep a look out! Fox in a tank will be updated tomorrow!**


End file.
